The story of a cleric
by TwelveHolyKnights
Summary: A cleaner is usually unnoticed, but in fact, she knows many secrets involving the Twelve Holy Knights that ordinary people don't know. "If you want to know a secret of the Holy Temple, ask a cleaner".


I didn't remember how many years had passed since I first came here.

Everything seemed to remain the same: the imperial white pillars, the large front porch and the sparkling symbol of Light.

I recalled the day when I first stepped into this place. Back then, I was only a ten-year-old child, and now I'm already in my late thirties.

My family was so poor that my parents must send me and all of my elder sisters to work for money. Since my mother was very busy with her own job, I had to go to the Holy Temple alone. A few days previously, mother had asked for a job for me in the Holy Temple, and then they entrusted me with the job of cleaning the northern corridor of the Holy Temple.

However, the place was really too big for a little kid not to be lost, so I ended up not being able to find my way. While I was nervous because of accidentally walking in a desolate walkway, I didn't notice that someone had approached. A deep voice sounded from behind me, "What are you doing here?"

I almost jumped out of my skin when I turned back and saw a man dressed entirely in black. He looked quite young, just in his early twenties, but his solemn bearing made people feel that he was not to be underestimated.

_Black robes, black hair and dark eyes… Judgment Knight?_

I stared at him cautiously, not knowing what to do. Although he was just standing in a relaxed manner, I still felt tense as the Judgment Knight was said to be a cruel and heartless guy.

The Judgment Knight saw that I hadn't answered his question. He raised his eyebrows and asked, "Well?"

I was taken aback, and then replied stutteringly, "Um… I, I'm responsible for cleaning the northern corridor. But this is the first time I've been here, so I…"

"You are lost, aren't you?" Judgment Knight asked gently.

"…Yes, sir." I answered with my head bowing.

He quietly looked at me for a while. After that, he murmured with his hand on his chin, "I've heard about the new cleaner, but I never expect her to be so small like this…"

"My family is poor, so I have to work."

"…Is that so?" Judgment Knight's voice sounded gentler. I secretly observed his expression since I didn't dare to directly face him. Now he looked very thoughtful, as though he was sympathetic towards me.

"Captain!"

At this time, a knight had just approached. After saluting the Judgment Knight, he reported politely, "Captain, we've captured the criminal as you commanded. He has been brought to the Judge's Complex. Everything's ready, sir."

Judgment Knight nodded at that knight and said, "Well done. I shall go to the Judge's Complex now. Noley, this little girl is our new cleaner. Lead her to the northern corridor and make sure that she won't get lost again; then you can go do your work".

"Yes, Captain!"

After setting the order, Judgment Knight left. I stood there watching his silhouette fade away. The knight named Noley smiled at me and said friendly, "So you don't know where the northern corridor is, right? I'll lead you there. This must be the first time you've come to this place. You don't have to worry. It's easy to remember the way. You only need to pay attention this time and you'll never be lost again."

I obediently followed him as he led the way. It only took us half a minute to reach the destination.

"Here we are. This is the northern corridor. Do you know the way now?" The knight asked.

"Yes. Thank you for showing me the way. I'm sorry for disturbing you…" I bowed my head to thank him.

He realized that I was a little hesitant, asking, "Do you want to ask anything else?"

I shyly looked at him as I said, "… Is Judgment Knight said to be a cold-hearted person?"

The knight seemed a bit surprised to hear my question, but then he grinned and asked, "Do you think so?"

I was quiet for a while before replying to him, "Truthfully, I thought he was the type of person that wouldn't bother himself with such trifling thing like this. However, he is not like what I'd imagined. I think he is… kind and gentle."

The knight remained silent, not showing any expression. I was rather scared as he might be thinking that I was such a rude child, dared to judge his captain like that. After all, the Judgment Knight is still one of the Twelve Holy Knights, an existence as magnificent as living gods. Who am I to judge him?

With this thought, I immediately apologized, "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to be so rude!"

The knight startled and said in a worried voice, "Ah, don't be so frightened! Actually, I think I need to thank you."

"Eh?" I gave him a puzzled look.

He smiled and said, "I don't think I have the right to talk about this matter. However, I can certainly tell you that Captain is a respectable person."

* * *

><p>Since I started working here, I'd got to know a lot of things. For example, the Judgment Knight was actually a cultured and refined man compared to the Sun Knight, who was shockingly strong and violent. The Moon Knight enjoyed betting so much that he'd poured his money down the drain countless times. The Storm Knight always took the Blaze Knight's tobacco, yet the Blaze Knight only complained a little and then let him do as he pleased.<p>

_I guess the Twelve Holy Knights are not exactly like what people think, hm?_

If I said that I didn't feel disappointed to find out this truth, it would be untrue. Because ever since I could remember things, the Twelve Holy Knights had been there for a very, very long time. They were the ones chosen by the God of Light. Every commoner worshipped them as though they're the gods themselves. Hence, it was only natural to feel astonished when you found out that they weren't like what you'd thought all this time.

Even so, I had some kind of mixed feeling. To know that the Twelve Holy Knights also had something in common with ordinary people was wonderful! It was a secret that none of the citizens knew, and now I got the chance to know it. I wanted to know more about the Twelve Holy Knights, especially the Judgment Knight. He was so kind to help a little cleaner like me find the way, yet people was always thinking of him as a bad guy. His dark eyes were sad and lonely. It was as though every time judging criminals, he kept killing his own heart for the sake of protecting the citizens' peaceful life. For this reason, I'd decided to protect his heart.

In retrospect, I was truly bold to make such a decision. Still, my biggest happiness at that time was to greet Judgment Knight with a smile in the morning when he walked across the northern corridor to go to the Judge's Complex.

Usually, he would glance through me and leave without saying a word. But I never missed the sign of a hidden smile at the end of his lips. To me, it was more than enough.

The longer I worked in the Holy Temple, the more I understood the phrase "Never judge a man by his looks". Who knows that the Holy Temple is filled with gossipmongers! But I had to admit that this was an advantage for me. Since the cleaner was some person practically unnoticed, almost being as one with the scenery, people tended to forget about this existence and not to be careful with their words. Therefore, the cleaner was absolutely no different from a source of information. Because of this advantage, I had the chance to be close to one of the next Twelve Holy Knights as well as got to know the secret friendship between the two soon-to-be leaders of Holy Temple. But let's talk about it later.

* * *

><p>At the age of 16, I realized that I had an aptitude for holy magic, so I became a cleric in the Sanctuary of Light because it meant that I could earn more money. Nonetheless, I still worked part-time as a cleaner, since I was hauntingly worried about the Judgment Knight.<p>

The 37th generation of Judgment Knight, Chasel, had a strong heart, so he'd definitely be okay even if I wasn't there to greet him every morning. That's why my unwilling to give up the job as a cleaner was just my selfish wish. It wasn't for the sake of anyone but me.

Like I said, I was born into a poor family, so every member had to work to earn our living. My parents as well as my two elder sisters always didn't go home until midnight, when I'd already fell asleep. And the next day before I woke up, they had gone to work. My childhood was quiet and lonely, so when I went to the Holy Temple, feeling the warmth of fellowship among these holy knights, the empty hole inside my heart seemed to be refilled.

I really love this place… Therefore, I want to remain here as long as possible.

Ten years going by, the 37th generation of Twelve Holy Knights had all become teachers.


End file.
